Les quatre commandes de Drago Malefoy et celle d'Hermione Granger
by V. Magic
Summary: L'UA non magique café et université cliché que personne ne demandait. ONE-SHOT. TRADUCTION.


_[Les quatres commandes de Drago Malefoy et celle d'Hermione Granger]_

OS - Traduction

Date de publication : 13 septembre 2019

* * *

Note du traducteur : Bonsoir !

Cet OS est une traduction d'une histoire de Colubrina (dont je vous invite à lire les fic si vous comprenez l'anglais) intitulée _Four Times Draco Malfoy Ordered Coffee and One Time Hermione Did_.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Une**

\- Un grand caramel macchiato, fort, très chaud, lait écrémé, sans sucre, supplément crème.

Drago Malefoy ne leva pas les yeux de son téléphone en débitant sa commande. Il avait envoyé des messages à son père toute la matinée, furieux que l'université ne le laisse pas changer de chambre alors que son voisin ne cessait de passer la même chanson en boucle. _Je suis sûr qu'il vend de la drogue_, écrivit-il. _Ils ne peuvent pas vouloir garder un dealer dans les dortoirs. Tu ne pourrais pas leur parler de ça ?_ Seule la drogue pouvait autant faire aimer Phil Collins.

\- Quel nom pour le gobelet ?

\- Quoi ?

Il leva enfin les yeux, et la barista lui répondit d'un froncement de sourcils. Elle avait la tasse dans une main et les pires cheveux qu'il eut jamais vu.

\- Quel nom pour le gobelet ? répéta-t-elle avec une patience limitée.

\- Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? demanda-t-il, momentanément stupéfait.

Il venait au moins trois fois par semaine. D'habitude, le personnel l'appelait même par son prénom et lui demandait comment il allait. Cette fille pencha simplement la tête en avant et tordit sa bouche en un sourire probablement réservé à la clientèle. Il n'était pas très convaincant.

\- J'ai bien peur que non, répondit-elle.

\- Drago Malefoy, soupira-t-il.

Elle gribouilla quelque chose quasiment illisible sur la tasse et il se remit à envoyer des messages à son père. _Je ne devrais pas avoir à vivre à côté d'un vendeur de drogue_, écrivit-il en frappant les lettres avec force, comme si cela pouvait transmettre à quel point il était vraiment contrarié par tout ça. _Je ne peux pas étudier. _

_Dans ce cas, _répondit le téléphone,_ je te suggère de trouver un autre endroit pour travailler_. Drago résista à son envie de jeter l'objet contre le mur. Où était l'intérêt d'avoir un père sénateur s'il ne réglait pas ses problèmes ?

Lorsqu'il récupéra sa boisson, il vit que la barista aux horribles cheveux avait mal écrit son nom. DRAGAU. Génial. Juste génial.

Cette journée était vraiment nulle.

**Deux**

\- Un grand ristretto glacé à moitié déca, supplément cannelle mais sans sucre, lait de soja.

Drago sortit son livre de son sac et essaya de trouver où il s'était arrêté de lire en attendant que la fille aux horribles cheveux ne passe sa carte bancaire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris en s'inscrivant à un cours de critique de romans d'amour, mais il le regrettait depuis qu'il avait vu le programme. Quel genre de professeur complètement atteint attendait de ses élèves de lire deux livres par semaine ? Et le pire, c'est qu'il y était obligé. Si ses notes chutaient, il en entendrait parler tout l'été. « Tu as des responsabilités envers ta famille », dirait sa mère. « Si tu fais n'importe quoi à l'université, ma réputation en pâtira », dirait son père. Mais l'un des deux avait-il déjà eu à lire Orgueil et Préjugés _et_ Mansfield Park la même semaine ? Il lui semblait que non.

\- Quel nom pour le gobelet ?

Sérieusement ?

\- Drago Malefoy. D-R-A-G-O. Je suis venu hier.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Pour moi, vous, les petits blonds fils à papa, vous ressemblez tous.

\- Vous avez écrit mon nom sur le gobelet, insista-t-il, sans mentionner qu'elle l'avait écorché. Vous avez déjà oublié ?

Elle mit sa main devant son badge et lui sourit. Son expression était intelligente, mais aussi légèrement sournoise. Cela la rendait attirante, ce qui était mal. Il ne devrait pas être attiré par une serveuse de café aux horribles cheveux.

\- Comment je m'appelle ? demanda-t-elle.

Il déglutit en réalisant qu'il ne savait pas.

\- Exactement, dit-elle. Quel nom pour le gobelet ?

\- Drago Malefoy, répondit-il en s'affaissant.

Alors qu'elle l'écrivait, il scruta le badge sur son tablier. Hermione ? Qui diable accablait son enfant d'un prénom comme Hermione ? D'un autre côté, il ne risquait pas de l'oublier. Elle ne pourrait pas refaire son petit tour en cachant son badge.

Il prit sa boisson, s'installa dans un fauteuil en cuir près de la fenêtre du fond et commença à mollement annoter son Jane Austen. Il aurait dû choisir le cours de poésie. Sa charge de lecture aurait été plus légère.

**Trois**

\- Un caramel macchiato moyen, allégé, fort, très chaud, commanda-t-il.

Hermione écrivit sur sa tasse et regarda le livre qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé. Cela le rendait dingue. Qu'est-ce que cette idiote de Fanny trouvait à Edmund de toute façon ? Et c'était quoi toute cette histoire avec Antigua ? Et Madame Norris lui rappelait désagréable sa tante.

\- Je n'aime pas tellement celui-là, énonça prudemment Hermione. Ce n'est pas mon préféré de ses livres.

\- Moi non plus, marmonna-t-il.

Orgueil et Préjugés avait bien plus été à son goût. Il tendit sa carte de crédit et elle la passa. Il était de retour sur le siège en cuir qu'il commençait à considérer comme le sien quand il réalisa qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé son nom cette fois. Peut-être qu'il venait trop souvent. Mais bon, Phil Collins l'y obligeait. Il sortit son téléphone, prêt à demander à son père de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour son problème de logement quand il jeta un œil à Hermione. Elle nettoyait le comptoir, le soleil illuminant ses boucles, et il décida que, de toute façon, ce fauteuil était plus confortable que l'affreuse chaise de bureau en bois qu'il avait dans son dortoir.

Il continuerait de venir ici.

Pour le fauteuil.

**Quatre**

\- Un grand macchiato noisette glacé mais sans trop de glace, fort, sans crème, commanda Drago.

Hermione regarda le livre qu'il avait dans les mains cette semaine pendant qu'elle écrivait sur sa tasse. Les livres. Le professeur Sinistra avait décidé que puisqu'ils étaient courts, ils pouvaient en lire quatre. Quatre livres. En une semaine. Pensait-elle qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres cours ?

\- « Un serpent dans les rochers »(1) ?

La voix d'Hermione paraissait étonnée, et il ne l'en blâmait pas. Il avait pensé à déchirer la couverture, tellement c'était embarrassant d'être vu en train de lire ça. Une femme vêtue d'une robe que sa mère qualifierait d'à la fois vulgaire et peu pratique semblait être à moitié évanouie dans les bras d'un homme encore moins habillé qu'elle. En voyant la couverture, il s'était attendu à du porno. Ce livre était juste une déception de plus de la part de cette classe.

\- C'est une lecture obligatoire, expliqua-t-il.

\- Oh, répondit Hermione.

Elle utilisait un ton qu'il connaissait bien. Il voulait dire « tu es un idiot ». Il l'entendait souvent dans la bouche de ses amis. Il l'avait entendu dans la bouche de ses amis à propos de ce cours.

\- Ce cours.

Oui, ce cours. Ce célèbre cours sur les livres à l'eau de rose qui s'était transformé en un cauchemar de critique littéraire et de lourde charge de lecture. Il n'avait jamais autant travaillé de sa vie.

\- C'était censé être une bonne note facile, marmonna-t-il.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança était profondément compatissant. Il l'aurait mal pris s'il ne s'était pas déjà rendu compte qu'il avait eu tort. Aurora Sinistra pensait que lire toute la nuit était ce à quoi tout le monde aspirait, et lire n'était que le début. Après, il y avait les dissertations sur les livres. Et parfois, comme pour Mansfield Park, des dissertations à propos des dissertations. Puis les débats en classe, qui devenaient souvent animés. La semaine précédente, Pansy s'était levée, avait annoncé qu'elle détestait le patriarcat, et qu'il devrait être renversé, détruit et piétiné. En talons aiguilles. Il redoutait sincèrement les disputes qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver à cause de ces romans Arlequins. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il dirait. Il avait le pressentiment que tout ce qui sortirait de sa bouche déclencherait la colère de Pansy et qu'elle passerait le reste du cours à le mettre en pièce. Elle appellerait même peut-être la presse. « Le fils du sénateur est un porc sexiste ». Il pouvait déjà voir les gros titres.

Il avait besoin d'aide. Hermione le regarda.

\- Il y avait autre chose ? demanda-t-elle.

Il réalisa qu'il faisait attendre tout le monde, mais il s'en fichait. Elle était sa bouée de sauvetage.

\- Est-ce que tu les as euh… déjà lus ? demanda-t-il.

Elle sembla horrifiée et il voulut disparaître. Bien sûr qu'elle ne les avait pas lus. Mais elle répondit, aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

\- Ma mère les a lus et parfois, pendant les vacances, je m'ennuyais assez pour lui en emprunter un… donc on peut dire que oui.

Il croisa son regard. Du désespoir brut suintait de tous ses pores. Seigneur, il espérait qu'elle ne le sentait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir une mauvaise note pour ce cours, c'était impossible.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi les gens lisent ça ? souffla-t-il.

Peux-tu me dire, voulait-il dire, peux-tu juste me donner assez de choses à dire pour avoir tous les points de participation ?

Elle hésita.

\- Oh, arrête-toi là pour aujourd'hui, décida l'autre barista. Seigneur, tu fais du non-stop depuis dix heures. Tu as couvert la plage horaire de Parvati. Ce n'est probablement même pas légal que tu sois encore là.

Hermione enleva son tablier et le suivit dans son coin. Elle s'assit sur son fauteuil. Il prit donc une chaise d'une des tables et ne dit rien. Elle lui arracha le livre des mains comme s'il était contaminé, le feuilleta et le reposa avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- Elle s'appelle Ebony(2), dit-elle.

Drago le savait.

\- C'est une couleur, dit-elle, pas un nom.

\- Il s'appelle Stone(2), offrit-il.

Il savait que cela n'améliorait rien mais sa bouche forma un sourire qu'il eut immédiatement envie de revoir.

\- Stone, répéta-t-elle.

\- Stone Richardson, confirma-t-il.

\- Seigneur, soupira Hermione. Ecoute, exceptée l'impolitesse de demander à une femme que tu connais à peine de t'expliquer tes devoirs…

\- Je serais heureux de te payer, proposa-t-il aussi vite qu'il le put.

Elle plissa les yeux.

\- Ou de t'emmener dîner, comme un rendez-vous, ajouta-t-il encore plus vite.

\- Je ne sors pas avec les gens pour qui je fais du soutien scolaire, répondit-elle.

\- Mais est-ce que tu parles de livres pendant tes rendez-vous ? essaya-t-il d'un ton charmeur.

A la façon dont sa voix monta dans les aigus à la fin, il comprit qu'il avait échoué. De plus, elle ne fondit pas comme Ebony le faisait dans le livre, ou comme une myriade de pom-pom girls le faisait pour Blaise. Il s'enfonça dans l'inconfortable chaise.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

\- Non, le contredit elle, allons dîner. Je veux juste rentrer et me… dé-café-iser.

\- Compris.

Il aurait accepté n'importe quoi. S'il n'obtenait pas une bonne note, son père le tuerait.

\- Et on parlera d'autres choses aussi, décida-t-elle. De hockey. Tu aimes le hockey ?

Il regarda la jeune femme et sourit lentement.

\- Je jouais en division universitaire pendant ma prépa. On peut dire que j'aime ça.

**Cinq**

Le dîner se passa bien. La discussion sur les livres se passa bien. Le dessert se passa bien. Le retour à son dortoir se passa bien. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève de son lit pour leur faire du café à tous les deux, parce qu'il devait encore annoter Un serpent dans les rochers et lire un livre entier sur la lecture de romances, et elle avait des maths à travailler. Elle suivait un double cursus en maths et en sciences politiques et avait ses opinions sur les politiques publiques et l'économie.

Hermione roula sur le lit et passe une main dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il branchait la cafetière.

\- Deux sucres, demanda-t-elle alors qu'il sortait les tasses de son étagère.

\- Ça arrive tout de suite.

Juste à ce moment-là, la musique commença, transperçant les murs en parpaing. Hermione se redressa, choquée, et quand le volume augmenta encore, elle attrapa un exemplaire de Ragged Dick et le jeta contre le mur aussi fort qu'elle le put.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle devait hurler pour qu'il l'entende.

\- Mon voisin, cria-t-il en réponse.

Il pensait lui avoir expliqué la situation mais apparemment, il n'avait pas réussi à lui faire comprendre à quel point c'était compliqué.

\- Phil Collins ? fit-elle, incrédule. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Pourquoi te déteste-t-il à ce point ?

Il n'y avait jamais pensé, mais maintenant qu'elle y faisait allusion, c'était plausible. Phil Collins était une arme. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'elle était intelligente. Et jolie. Et ses cheveux étaient magnifiques. Comment avait-il pu les trouver horribles ? Il était stupide. Il était impatient de parler d'elle à son père, de ses idées, et d'à quel point elle était intelligente.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, et elle était si réceptive qu'il se dit qu'il pourrait la convaincre d'ignorer la musique, quand la chanson recommença. Elle adressa un geste grossier au mur et attrapa son téléphone.

\- Personne ne devrait vivre comme ça, s'indigna-t-elle. J'écris à la doyenne. Elle a une dette envers moi.

Drago Malefoy se mit à rire. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-il pas ?

* * *

(1) : Le titre original de ce livre est "A serpent among the rocks", mais je n'ai trouvé aucune information sur ce livre, pas même son auteur, et encore moins le titre original français, donc je l'ai juste traduit littéralement.

(2) : Ebony veut dire "ébène" en anglais, et Stone veut dire "pierre". Le problème c'est que Pierre est un prénom commun en français donc il n'y avait pas de raison qu'Hermione soit désepérée à l'idée que le héro s'appelle Pierre. Puisque je ne pouvais pas traduire seulement l'un des deux, j'ai préféré laisser les deux en anglais.

Note de fin : J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je transmettrai tout à l'auteur.

A bientôt !


End file.
